gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Isamy Maximus
Isamy Maximus is the result of an unintentional fusion between two beings called Isabella and Ameliorer. She is an immortal Omni, and an interdimensional traveler, having come into existence after the cessation of her 'father', Protheus Maximus. After having explored the multiverse attempting to bring peace, only to constantly be met with failure upon failure, she became disillusioned. Ultimately, she ended up setting her mind on the Door of Origin, determined to open it at all costs. She serves as the leader of the Divine and the main antagonist for most of "The Grand Crossover RP - Pathway to Origin". Design and Overview Appearance Personality Powers & Equipment Biography History Over a hundred years ago, Isamy Maximus was born out of an unintentional fusion between two teenage girls by the names of Isabella and Ameliorer due to an anomaly in time and space. The former had been an Egyptian slave, and the latter a psychic orphan. Both of them have stories of their own, but by now, they have become irrelevant. While the full circumstances of this fusion still remain uncertain to Isamy, there were two factors playing into it. The first factor was that they were both the adopted daughters of an immortal time traveler. The second factor was that their so-called immortal father died one day. Somehow, his death sparked these two girls separated by time to merge into one being, and through this she also inherited his immortality as a being that could only be classified as an "Omni" - a being that was supposed to last for trillions upon trillions of years, outlasting gods and universes alike. Indeed, the event of his death in the first place was never meant to be possible. She was eventually drawn into a mysterious laboratory wherein she learned the truth about her fate. She was to inherit the purpose of his father and become the "Herald of Chaos and Entropy", an entity whose sole mission was to bring judgment upon the multiverse. Yet, she had no idea how to go about accomplishing this. In a confused state, searching for a purpose, she spent the next several decades traveling the multiverse, searching for a purpose, collecting Numbers. During this time, she almost encountered her father a few times (time shenanigans), but since there can only be one Omni in existence at a time, it never happened. No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible to break the barrier the prevented her from meeting him. However, she did meet many individuals who had met him, much to her frustration. It was during this time that she remembered a mansion her father used to take her to. After years of chasing leads, she decided to go there. To her surprise, it was in ruins, and she had to go back twenty-three hundred thousand years until it reached the state she was familiar with. And it was by trespassing on his study that she discovered a certain "Door of Origin", something capable of recreating all reality... Not sure what to do with this information, she took some time off. Continuing to travel through the multiverse, she decided one day to interact with ordinary people again. Learning about the state of each world, she learned about and eventually found herself participating in wars. Her presence alone was enough to defeat entire armies, no matter how advanced they were, simply because she possessed amazing magical abilities and just couldn't die. In some, she ended up revered as a goddess, but in others, she was feared as a witch or demon. Experiencing the suffering of worlds this way, she learned that so many people held onto a concept of 'happiness', always dreaming of a better future, yet she also learned that there had to be a balance between good and evil. The more a particular person enjoyed life, the more another would suffer for it. Even within utopian worlds, there were suffering. War everywhere. They claimed - time and time again - that they simply didn't have the resources, but even after she gave them access to interplanetary technologies and allowed them to farm uninhabited planets for potentially unlimited resources, they still destroyed themselves. By trying to tip the balance in one way, it ended up dropping in the other. In the end, she concluded that reality had rules. And the Door was the only way to break these rules, this balance. With its powers, she eventually decided that she would turn everything into a heaven of peace by wishing for a single thing; "And they all lived happily ever after." One thing leading to another, she took her father's notes on with her, following each lead and instructions. Finally, after messing up time and space, creating distortions within dimensions and breaking fragile balances, she found the Pathway to Origin and - after taking precautions - managed to make her way towards the Door. However, once she reached the end, there was just one problem. She didn't have the key. Her father's notes had ended at the Pathway, so there was no way for her to find it now. Isamy was just about ready to give up when a dark voice contacted her... Then, suddenly re-energized, she embarked on a mission to find the Key, creating apocalyptic scenarios on many worlds, stealing legendary artifacts from various universes no matter the size, and tearing apart the foundations of reality in a search for it. She had spent the past ten years this way. However, right when she was close to finding it, the voice informed her about the Multiverse summoning Emiya in response to her actions. And that, was the beginning of the Origin War. Pathway to Origin Arc 1: The Shadow Realm COMING SOON Arc 2: The Desert Seth COMING SOON Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery COMING SOON Quotes * (To the Divine) "Grant me victory, and I shall grant you your ideal world. Now, go." * (To Shadronus Zeravo) "I have but one wish that I want fulfilled by the Door. I will only say ''All suffering stopped, and everyone lived happily ever after''." * (To Ophelia) "Oh no, no no no, I perfectly understand. See, the thing is, you don’t know how to live for yourself, which is just pitiful. So I’m going to dispose of you right here, right now. And believe or not, your precious Master won’t be there to save you. Not this time." * (To herself) "I despise bagels." * (To Sykes Huegares) "Okay, this has been vaguely fun, but I, the Herald of Chaos and Entropy, have an announcement. I've grown bored of fighting you and your puny lasers. I thought by your composure that you'd have some sort of plan to hold me back, cripple me maybe, or whatever, and was waiting for a chance to destroy your hopes, but you don't have any secret weapon, do you? How pathetic, Sykes Huegares. Truly. So let me tell you what, here's how it's going to go. I obliterate you. Then I crack this last shell and enter the Inner Periphery. Then I obliterate your master, Opeium or whatever. Then I take the Key of Origin. Then I open the Door of Origin. And then, finally, I revive you and give you your happy ending. Seems like a fair enough exchange to me, don'tcha think?" Trivia *Isamy's name apparently comes from a combination between 'Isabel' and 'Amy', although alternatively it could derive from the Japanese name 'Isamu', which means 'bravery' or 'courage'. Category:Characters